You
by LSA Smith
Summary: Sepenggal cerita Draco dan Harry / [Request Nining Nur Yanti dari grup Anime Fan Fiction Indonesia] / Maaf jika terlalu lama uploadnya :D / My first Drarry / DraRry University Au! no magic / Warn inside


_Harry Potter - DraRry FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Harry Potter_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **DraRry**_ _ **University!AU**_

 _Disc : Story's plot © LSA / Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

 _Warning :_ _ **Its BOYSLOVE / BOYXBOY. Typos. OOC. Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance or fluff**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _FF Request dari _ - san dan juga FF debut di fandom Harry Potter_

 _/gugup/_

 _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 _ **YOU**_

* * *

Iris bening terlindungi kacamatanya memindai ruang perpustakaan yang lumayan ramai siang ini, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati salah satu meja yang terlihat lengang

"Huft—"

 **Bug** !

5 buku tebal yang sejak tadi menjadi beban ditangan sudah dipindahkan keatas meja, sejenak pemuda itu menikmati hembusan udara dingin alat elektronik disisi dinding. Udara diluar yang cukup panas, dan berjalan dari Gedung utama ke Gedung B cukup menambah rasa lelahnya. Beruntung meja yang kini ia tempati berada tepat didepan AC , ia mengulas satu senyum dan memejamkan mata merasakan sejuknya udara yang terus berhembus,

"Tidak butuh air, Potter ?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung membuka mata lebar dan menegakkan gaya duduknya, irisnya secara alamiah fokus ke pemuda pemilik suara yang baru saja berucap,

"M-Malfoy ?!"

Draco Malfoy—dengan satu botol isotonik mendudukan diri didepan si kacamata yang masih mengerjap saja,

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau melihat undangan pernikahan Ron dan Hermione ... menyebalkan"

"..."

"Oi ..."

"..."

Draco Malfoy terlanjur jengah, ia menabrakkan botol minuman yang ia bawa ke dahi sipemuda yang tampaknya belum ingin memberi respon,

"HARRY MALF—"

"Akan kupotong lidahmu ..."

Draco mendecih melihat reaksi cepat si kacamata jika menyangkut perubahan nama keluarga , namun ia dibalas satu lengkungan senyum manis,

"Selamat datang kembali ... Draco"

Harry—si kacamata—berucap pelan, irisnya beberapa kali terlihat melirik sekitar sebelum dengan cepat menyondongkan tubuh nya kedepan hingga sepasang plum nya bisa memberi satu kecupan manis di pipi Draco.

Mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu, si pirang hanya mengulum senyum ,

"Oh , jadi ku tinggal selama 2 bulan ... dan itu hal yang kau pelajari heum ? mencuri ciuman ?" godanya , ia melihat Harry merengut sebagai respon. Jari Draco mengetuk meja dengan irama konstan ,

"Potter, tampaknya kau jadi lebih berani ya ..."

Harry semakin merengut merasa diremehkan, "Aku memang tidak setingkat dengan mu, aku juga selalu mendapat peringkat dibawahmu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku diam menga—"

"Kau juga diposisi bawah saat kita di ranjan—"

"MALFOY ! ! !"

Harry langung memekik sebal saat kalimatnya dipotong dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh , namun akibatnya ...

"Mr. Potter , Tolong jangan berisik"

Harry menggumamkan maaf ke penjaga perpustakaan dan melemparkan bolpointnya ke arah Draco yang malah menyeringai senang,

"Jangan memotong ucapan ku , Dasar menyebalkan!" Harry mengumpat sambil membuka catatannya. Akhirnya memilih memulai belajar daripada menyambung obrolan.

Terlanjur malu, sih

Tapi Draco tidak akan kalah jika hanya untuk urusan 'mendapatkan-perhatian-harry'

"Harry , berhenti mengerucutkan bibir ~ aku jadi ingin menciummu ~"

"..."

"Harry , aku melihat ada kucing bagus di Pet Shop langganan kita, ingin melihatnya setelah ini ?"

"..."

"Ah ya ! aku mendapatkan kupon gratis Milkshake dan Macaroon di Cafe favouritemu , mau menukarnya hari ini ?"

"..."

"Harry, kau tahu tidak—"

Harry mengerang pelan lalu menutup bukunya kasar, "Ok- Ok ~ kau dapat perhatianku" ; mengibarkan bendera putih secara imaginer, Harry tahu jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan jika ia tak segera memberi perhatian.

"Ah ~ begini lebih baik kan ? Kau harusnya menyambut kekasihmu yang baru pulang _berperang_ ini dengan ciuman manis, dan sikap manj—"

"Dalam mimpimu"

Draco mengulum senyum, dia tahu jika Harry rindu dan sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk menyambutnya. Ya memang ini salah Draco juga, mengapa harus muncul pertama kali—setelah 2 bulan— di Universitas , bukannya di Apartement Harry.

"Ayo pulang. Tugasku sudah selesai" ucap Harry sambil menyandang ranselnya, Draco mengerjap, "Selesai ? Kau serius ?"

Wahhh

Apa level kejeniusan kekasih nya naik lagi selama dia pergi ?

Harry memutar mata malas, "Aku anggap selesai karena percuma juga ku kerjakan jika kau menganggu seperti tadi terus" ucapnya mengundang tawa dari Draco,

" _I know right_ ?" dan Harry melengos pergi , berpura-pura tak melihat kerlingan genit dari kekasihnya itu.

Perjalanan dari Kampus ke Apartement Harry menyita waktu 20 menit jika berjalan, biasanya Harry akan membawa sepeda dan itu bisa memperpendek waktu hingga separuh

Tapi kini, rasa-rasanya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama diluar bersama kekasihnya. Apalagi ini musim gugur, udara sedikit panas namun sejuk; nyaman jika digunakan untuk jalan-jalan.

Harry berjengit saat menyadari sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya, lalu menariknya masuk ke sebuah kantung saku. Ia mendongak sedikit dan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Draco sudah disampinnya.

Beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang mengenal kekasihnya berhenti untuk menyapa, namun Draco hanya melempar satu kerlingan dan ucapan _'Hallo, ya aku baik-baik saja'_ . Harry menggeleng tak paham,

"Kau ini dasar tidak sopan, mengobrol lah sebentar, aku bisa menunggumu—"

"Kau ingin kubuat menunggu lagi ? Setelah 2 bulan ini ?" tanya Malfoy sambil menaikan satu alisnya sedikit kesal dan heran. Harry merengut,

"Aku kan hanya menyarankan , lagipula sepertinya mereka adik kelas di Fakultasmu" ucap Harry sambil menggedikan dagu kearah 2 pemuda dan 1 gadis yang mendekat.

Malfoy memutar mata lalu segera menarik Harry agar menempel disisinya, kepalanya ia tundukan sedikit dan plumnya sukses mengecup plum Harry.

3 adik kelas tadi langsung merona dan meneruskan jalan mereka, membiarkan kakak kelas mereka menikmati waktu pribadi mereka.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Harry sadar dan segera mencubit pinggang Draco,

"Awww ~ ~ ! ! _why you pinc_ —"

" _Hyahh ! ! You bloody pervert ! !_ " pekik Harry bak gadis diintip ditoilet, Draco mengusap pinggangnya, sorot mata Harry terlihat sebal dan malu karenanya Draco segera bergumam pelan,

" _Sorry_ "

Harry menghela nafas, astaga—apa tidak bisa mereka romantis sebentar saja ?

Mengusap sebentar pipinya yang terasa panas, Harry segera menggandeng kembali Draco,

"Lupakan, ayo cepat pulang dan akan kubuatkan kau jus kesukaanmu" ucap Harry tanpa memandang Draco. Si pirang itu langsung mengembangkan senyum dan memeluk pundak Harry, ia berbisik di telinga si kacamata kesayangannya itu,

" _Thanks love_ ~"

 **Blush** !

"Menjauh sana ! !" dan Draco hanya tertawa saat Harry mendorongnya menjauh

.

.

.

Apartement bernuansa Cream dan merah itu tak banyak berubah—malah semakin ramai dengan lampu kecil berbentuk bintang yang digantung disetiap sisi dinding ruang tengah,

"Harry, kau yang memasang ornament bintang-bintang ini ?" tanya Draco sembari meletakkan ranselnya dibawah. Harry menyangkal ucapnnya sembari meletakkan bawaan nya di kamar, ia berteriak kecil,

"Itu kerjaan Hermione yang berkunjung bulan lalu"

Begitulah yang setidaknya Draco tangkap dari jawaban Harry, si pirang tampan mendekati ornament itu dan melihatnya lekat

Ia baru ingat jika jarang sekali kekasihnya mengijinkan ada tambahan benda di Apartement nya, biasanya dia akan menolak mentah-mentah. Seperti saat Draco memberikan boneka beruang super besar yang kini ada disudut ruangan itu. Dulu mereka sempat bertengkar dan akhirnya diputuskan lewat taruhan bermain game—yang dimenangkan oleh Draco tentu saja

Boneka beruang putih itu kini tampak duduk diatas sebuah box bermotif stripe dan dikalungi ornament snowflakes yang tampaknya berjenis _glow in the dark_.

 **Klik** !

Draco berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba lampu mati dan kini ruangan itu tampak temaram diterpa cahaya bintang-bintang kecil disepanjang sisi dinding dan juga salju yang mengalungi si boneka beruang.

"Harry ?" panggil Draco, tak lama sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya lalu sebuah kepala menempel nyaman dipunggungnya,

"Heum ? Maaf mengagetkan mu ~ bintangnya cantik kan ? Hermione bilang itu hadiah untuk kita"

Draco mengulum senyum lalu berbalik, memeluk si mungil berkacamatanya, "Hadiah ? untuk kita ?" tanya Draco, Harry bisa dilihat sekilas mengangguk, lalu ia membenamkan kepalanya didada sang kekasih, suaranya sedikit teredam namun masih bisa Draco dengar dengan baik,

"Bulan kemarin adalah Anniversary kita"

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu diisi dengan _cuddles_ dan menonton film bersama. Draco sekali lagi , untuk yang entah berapa kalinya tersenyum—kini irisnya focus ke sang kekasih yang menertawai adegan action di layar plasma dihadapan mereka

" _Hey_ Harry ~" bisik Draco, sedikit nada menyesal disadari Harry—membuatnya langsung menoleh,

" _Sorry_ ~ _please forgive me_ ~" ucapnya sembari mengecup surai Harry berkali-kali.

Draco merasa benar-benar tak berguna, sejak 2 lalu dia harus tinggal diluar kota demi menjalani Kerja Prakteknya disebuah perusahaan. Hal itu mau tak mau harus membuatnya mengorbankan waktunya dengan sang kekasih.

Meski Harry mendukungnya dan selalu memantau apa yang terjadi melalui pesan dan telepon, ada hal yang mengganjal di hati Draco

Anniversary mereka

Ya , tanggal 12 bulan kemarin,

Hari itu Draco sedang dalam sebuah rapat negosiasi nya yang pertama, sebuah Praktek yang memberinya Credit cukup besar—apalagi Perusahaan itu mengiming-imingnya sebuah posisi setelah kuliah jika Draco bisa memenangkan negosiasi itu

Pekerjaan tetap setelah Kuliah

Betapa Draco sangat menginginkan hal itu, karena jika dia telah memiliki posisi tetap, maka dia dengan mudah bisa segera meresmikan Harry menjadi miliknya.

Namun , sekali lagi—Draco mengutuk sifat angkuh nan perfeksionisnya. Seharian itu dia menggunakan mode Silent diponselnya. Dan ia juga tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari anniversary nya dan kekasih kesayangan.

"Shtt ~Draco ~ _you okay_ ?" panggilan lembut Harry memecah lamunannya, mata dibalik kaca itu menatapnya khawatir. Harry menghadap penuh ke sang kekasih, ia menyadari ada setitik air bening di sudut mata tajam favoritenya itu

" _Hey , you okay_ ? _What's wrong_ ?" ucap Harry sembari menangkup dan mengusap pipi Draco lembut. Pirang kesayangannya malah langsung membenamkan wajah dipundak mungilnya.

"Harry, _please forgive me ~ i swear to god—i purely forget it_ ~"

Harry mengernyit, ada apa sih ?

Maaf ? Lupa soal apa ?

Otak jeniusnya ia paksa berfikir dan beberapa saat setelahnya ia menyadari satu hal, sesegera mungkin ia menjauhkan wajah sang kekasih agar ia leluasa menatap nya,

"Anniversary heum ?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum kecil, Draco merengut,

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum ?!" Harry tertawa kecil, kini ganti dia lah yang membenamkan kepala didada sang kekasih pirang,

" _Its okay_ , awalnya aku memang sedikit sedih karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi..." ujar Harry pelan, jarinya memainkan kancing kemeja kekasihnya, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar,

"Tapi Theo mengirimi ku pesan agar mendoakan mu dalam Rapat Negosiasi pertamamu ~" kepala Harry mendongak, berusaha mempertemukan emeraldnya dengan orbs Draco,

"jadi seharian itu aku tak menghubungimu dan berdoa agar kau berhasil ~"

Draco merasa matanya memanas, Harry tertawa lagi lalu mengecup kedua pipinya lembut,

" _Its ok_ , aku tidak marah padamu~" suaranya terdengar manis ditelinga Draco. Karenanya tanpa aba-aba ia memberi satu ciuman ,

Ciuman yang lembut dan membuat Harry meleleh—betapa ia merindukan Draco mendekap dan menciumnya se-lembut ini

Tak ingin berbohong, sesungguhnya Harry benar-benar kesepian tanpa Draco disisinya. Memang Hermione dan Ron tak pernah absen untuk menemaninya dan membantunya jika ada masalah—tapi itu berbeda dengan Draco

Bahkan hanya dengan kehadirannya disamping Harry, Draco bisa membuat kenyamanan yang _berbeda_ yang bahkan otak jenius seorang Potter tak bisa menemukan dimana letak perbedaannya.

Draco yang terkadang gemar merayu dan menjahilinya itu memang berbeda dengan Hermione dan Ron yang memperhatikannya bak saudara seayah-seibu. Tapi dibalik sifat jahil dan _flirty_ Draco—ada sesuatu yang hingga sekarang tak bisa Harry jelaskan. Ada sesuatu dibalik orbs tajam jahil itu yang bisa membuat Harry merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

Draco melepas ciumannya, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Harry,

"I Love you"

Harry merasakan wajahnya memanas tanpa aba-aba, matanya membulat menatap Draco, ini bukan pernyataan cinta Draco yang pertama

Sudah ratusan kali—atau bahkan ribuan ?

Yang jelas Harry sudah lebih dari sering mendengar kata 'I Love You' dari Draco, tapi entah kenapa yang satu ini ... berbeda

Bibirnya bergerak akan menjawab, tapi rasanya ia terlalu bahagia dan haru hingga merasa tenggorokannya tersangkut sesuatu

Oh—atau dengan simplenya Draco menyebut ini,

"Tak usah malu seperti itu _love_ "

Harry menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Draco, menghirup aroma favoritenya, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dikedua pipi—namun rasanya dia jadi semakin memerah

"Harry, I Love You ~"

Harry mencubit pinggang Draco, "Berhentilah membuatku malu" ucapnya teredam dada Draco, si pirang hanya tertawa dan memeluk si kacamata mungilnya semakin dekat,

"Tapi saat malu kau terlihat sangat manis love, aku jadi ing—"

"I love you too ! ok ?! so stop ! Don't say it anymore !"

Harry memekik dan langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya, suara bedebum keras pintu kamar didetik setelahnya membuat Draco tergelak,

Alangkah lucu kekasihnya ini , membuatnya tak bisa berhenti menggodanya

"Harry Malfoy, apa kau sengaja berlari kekamar untuk menggodaku hah ? kau jadi nakal heum ~"

Draco berucap setengah berteriak, ia membuka pintu kamar Harry dan tersenyum lebar menyadari gundukan diatas ranjang, Draco tertawa kecil,

Dia benar-benar betah jika hanya harus menggoda Harry seharian penuh,

"Oh—sudah tidak betah ya ? Sampai kau menunggi—"

"BLOODY HELL MALFOY SHUT YOUR MOUTH ! ! !"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin—dengan tidak jelasnya**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ahahahaha hallo ~

Request dari tanggal 12 baru bisa muncul sekarang , maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan ada kurangnya feels – jujur ini FF pertama DraRry saya jadi pasti masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki sana-sini

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Salam,

 **LSA**


End file.
